1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly, to an electronic device having a heat dissipation module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years, electronic technology, particularly the processing technology in an integral circuit (IC), develops very quickly, and thus functions of electronic components are greatly improved. Along with improvements of a processing speed and efficiency of an electronic component, heat generated by the electronic components in operating is also increased. If waste heat cannot be taken away effectively, the electronic components may fail or be unable to reach optimal efficiency.
In a main body of a computer, to radiate heat of the electronic components disposed at a electronic device, a heat sink is usually disposed on the electronic component which easily generates high heat, and it cooperates with the airflow provided by a system fan in the main body or an additionally fan to take the heat generated by the electronic components in operating.
However, in a conventional main body of the computer, a fan is disposed at a specific position of the main body, and a structure of the heat sink is determined after the heat sink is manufactured. Thus, a direction of the heat dissipation airflow in the main body is fixed. Even a fan housing is added to the heat sink, only an effect of concentrating the airflow is achieved. Once components disposed in the main body is changed to make a flow field of a whole system change, the original heat dissipation airflow cannot provide effective heat dissipation to the electronic components whose positions are changed. Thus, normal operation of the main body is affected.